Their Past to Present
by shipper22
Summary: When Gary makes a mistake it awakes horrid memories for Ash's past. What will Gary do?
1. Chapter 1 Ashley

ash's pov.

I was on my way to erika's gym when we had to go into this perfume shop. i hate perfume, its a sickening smell that i loathe. misty dragged me and brock in there and i couldnt help myself, " ash stop complaining" misty said. "its discusting in here there air is toxic!" an older woman came over and asked me what was the problem but i just lashed out, i couldnt take it! all we ever do is stop wherever they want to stop and its not fair! i told her that the things they sell are junk and discusting. i wouldntve said that if i knew she was the gym leader. i was forbade to step foot in their gym. ever.

I walked down town and two strangers confronted me, both looking femine but one more masculan. their faces were recognizable but i just couldnt put my tongue to it. They told me that they had heard about my little ' delima" and that they could easily get me to battle with erika. i happily said yes knowing my love for pokemon.

"i look stupid."  
"dont be silly you look lovely" said the more femine woman  
"are you sure this is going to work?  
"absoluetly"  
i cant believe this, me, ash ketchum is dressed like a stupid girl.

i made my way back down to the perfume shop practicing my girl voices i made my way to the shop as a passed by misty brock and a few others, no one could tell it was me!

just as i was about to confront erika for a battle something caught my eye. something that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Gary?"  
gary oak was in a perfume shop smelling perfume and buying it. FOR HIMSELF. but i needed to remember that i was acting as a girl.

" why hello there, charming lady, and may i ask of your name?"

"uhhh...its...uh (god dammit why didnt i think of a name) its...ash...ley? ya, ashley thats it!

i hated gary with every ounce of my body, but i couldnt let anyone here know that i was ash!

"ashley, what a beautiful name, kinda reminds me of an old friend"

i bit my lip wanting to scream at him that he was never my friend.

"thank you" i said as i tried to walk away to Erika, when someone blocked my path. i looked up and saw . gosh he wasnt letting me leave, and i was about to blow my i hate him.

One shot pov

where you going?" the older boy asked

i am trying to battle Erika!" ash said

well why don't i come with...and then we could maybe get some coffee after" giving ash a cocky smile

NO." ash said. so close to blowing on the hated ex-friend.

ah, so she's playing hard-to-get, i like it. gary thought

Gary then said, " fine, i'm sorry for bothering you, how bout' after the match you come to this address and I'll give you a Pokemon of your choice for putting up with me."

ash didnt say anything. he reluctintly took the peice of paper with the adress on it and began his battle. he couldnt concentrate, he hated gary, but his love for pokemon was everything. so he went. 'i mean, a free pokemon, what could hurt, he'd just take the pokemon and be done.


	2. Chapter 2 Their Fight

He walked up to the semi modern-suburban home and knocked on the door, twice before gary answered it. ash walked inside and asked,

so..what kind of pokemon is it?"

gary replied, "this kind"

as he forced the not so dainty body on to the wall, forcefully kissing him.

ash squealed, kicked, punched and screamed. he hated gary. always.

"cmon' baby i know you want it" gary said

ash started to scream for him to stop, but gary kept moving hands all over ash's body, tongue everywhere. He grabbed ash's ass and licked ash's legs.

"i'll do things to you that you'll never forget" gary said seductively.

"NO. N-NOT AGAIN. STOP." ash said shivering

and thats when ash began to cry.

and cry. and cry.

but gary kept going as ash screamed " YOUR A MONSTER"

gary teased with ash's hair when the wig came off

gary stopped. froze. and was speechless.

"ERIKA WOULDNT LET ME BATTLE HER UNTIL I WAS DISCUISED LIKE SOMEONE ELSE. YOUR A MONSTER. I HATE YOU. " ash screamed

gary took the force off of ash and let him have enough room to run away crying.


	3. Chapter 3 Gone From Pallet

newspapers spread around pallet town  
"Lost Boy"  
"Ketchum Missing"

"Where's Ash?"

it had been four years after the event, ash disappeared, no one saw him since.

Gary didnt know what to do, whether to feel embarrassed, happy, guilty, mad, confused?

he knew that ash would never like him after what he'd done this time. ash already hated him before that and there was nothing he could do. unless. he was going to go rescue ash. after all he HAD to have been kidnapped all that was left of him was his Pokemon belt with no Pokeballs on it. so someone must have stolen his Pokemon. probably team rocket. he packed his bags

he asked misty and Brock to tell him all the places they traveled to and any places ash familiarly liked. He started with cerullian city, where he went down to the water to eat some noodles for lunch. there was a group of about ten girls sitting next to him all talking about the same subject  
"...ya it was the weirdest thing!"

" are you sure it was only one?"

" all nine of you?"

gary couldn't help but intrude.

"mind if i ask but what are you talking about?  
the girls now giving him full attention

" we went to saffron city to catch new pokemon and train them as a group when we were stopped by a man, he only held out his pokeball as if he wanted to battle. so we asked him which one and all he did was point to all of us-

"all of you?"

yes! all of us,so we asked him who he wanted to go first and he pointed to all of us-again!

he wanted us to duel all our pokemon against one of his!

_at which the point gary spit out his food in shock_

"thats insane" gary said

thats not the best" said one of the girls

he defeated us. all of our pokemon against his non evolved pikachu. all without talking.

gary froze. woah. that was amazing!

"psh. well lets see if this guy is so tough'


	4. Chapter 4 Mysterious Gym Leader

gary made his way to saffron city when he saw a small little brick house at the top of a 10,300ft. high mountain with a steep edge.  
this better be worth it' he said to himself

as he began climbing, the temperature dropped, to about -15 degrees. he was about to give up when he saw a man sitting on the edge of the mountain with only a black t-shirt and jeans on

WHAT IS HE CRAZY? Gary thought

Gary marched forward, half froze and approached the man

"so uh...are you the gym leader here?"

the man seemed startled by him and ran away as fast as he could, into the brick house.

"geez, i didn't mean to startle you" he said to himself

Gary decided it'd be best to get some rest, so he set up camp in a cave and built a fire, wasn't much, but it was something.

god. i better get a badge for this" he said.

he walked outside in the morning only to see that the entire brick house was bordered up with wood. he was confused.

so he waited until dark, when the same man, wearing the same attire walked outside the door. Gary stood from afar, not wanting to startle him again. the man walked over to the very same ledge agian, but this time he sat a little more closer to the ledge. Gary looked as hard as he could in the dark and was able to make-out that the man was crying.

"what a woos" he muttered to himself, "so its cold out, get used to it"

the man was sitting close to a 30 foot drop and it was pretty dangerous.

he looked cold. so Gary grabbed one of his own blankets and tiptoed over behind the man placing it on the man's back. The man whipped around and screamed with a screech in it "NO! NO, NOT YOU. NOT AGAIN." the man slipped off the ledge falling, screaming with horror filled in his eyes "MONSTER. MONSTER" and then he heard a crack.

Gary couldn't move. he couldn't get the image of ash falling out of his mind. screaming "monster" again. when his flight mode kicked in. he ran down the steady part of the mountain looking for ash, but Gary stopped dead in his tracks when he saw ash's cold bloodied body at the bottom of the 30 foot drop.


	5. Chapter 5No Signs of Affection Allowed

he carried the body into ash's house and laid him on the bed, scavanging for any first aid sort of thing. the only thing that caused him to stop was a soft "chuuu?" in the corner of the room. it was pikachu and pikachu sensed that something was wrong. pikachu also hated gary and began to hiss at him. gary being a pokemon researcher could identify what was wrong with ash. ash was in a slight coma for breaking 14 ribs and a leg. gary decided to stay at ash's brickhouse just in case he woke up. but some nights he couldnt take it, constantly hearing ash have nightmares in his sleep "gary, gary. no. no. no. GET OFF GET OFF.

and then gary would just hear shivers, and when gary would go and check up on him, he'dbe silently crying in his sleep.

i talked to pikachu and all pikachu would tell me is that when ash was normal the only things he wouldever say were when he was in his sleep, or when someone touched him he would scream "GET OFF " and go and hide. or whenever pikachu had shown him a sign of affection with a kiss or a lick, ash would go and beat himself with a metal object. other than that, ash has never talked since, not even a grunt or murmur.

gary fell asleep one night in ash's room to keep ash company in case of everything. gary awoke to small scream and lamps breaking and things falling over. he opened his eyes and saw ash in the corner of the house shaking and whimpering with blankets on top of him, ash was awake and knew that Gary was there. Gary walked over to ask and uncovered the blanket when all the sudden ash ran away shaking, somewhere into the mountain. gary thought to himself "he's over exaggerating. i didn't do anything that bad, the only way i'll get him back to normal is if he talks it out with me- pika pi! pikachu interupted saying " that wont work" but Gary had a different way " oh yea, not if we corner him"


	6. Chapter 6 An Argument

Hey pikachu?" gary said.  
pi?  
Ready to get the old ash back?

PIKA PI! pikachu said happily

"now pikachu, for this to work, you need to be AWAY from ash when we talk so he knows its confidential, got it?"

Pi.

gary left the house knowing that ash goes wherever he isnt, when he heard ash go into the house, he entered to, but quietly. pikachu was gathering berries, and ash didnt know gary was there. Ash layed in his bed when he heard a door shut in his room, he looked around but saw complete darkness, he slowly reached for the light, knowing his fear of the dark, when he heard the familiar call " hey, ashy-boy" the lights went on. ash tried to make an escape for the door, but gary locked it and fed his Rattata the key. ash was silent, but was trembeling in fear.

"Ash, you need to say something"

...

"Ash, i didnt do anything that bad to you, it was an accident"

...

ash's face became red, veins popping out in anger, and thentears formed on his eyes. ash noticed that he was about to cry and begun banging his head against a small metal pole, causing his head to bleed. gary was shocked and confused.

"Ash.."

"JUST SHUTUP GARY. YOU KNOW NOTHING. YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER."

" MY FATHER WAS NOTHING BUT A GOODMAN. WHERES YOUR FATHER ASH- OOPS. I MEAN ASHLEY. OH YEAH THATS RIGHT HE DIDNT WANT YOU SO HE LEFT"

at this point everything was silent until ash broke it

"...i..leave me alone." ash said

" why should i?"

"BECAUSE."

"BECAUSE WHY, ASH!

"BECAUSE I WANT TO DIE"


	7. Chapter 7A Dreadful Past

_ Ash talks about MOST of his past...  
_

Gary just looked at ash, none of them said anything. gary had no idea that ash was suicidal. it couldnt've been just the situation that just happened, no, it'd had to have been deeper than that.

he tried to comfort ash by putting a hand on him but right when he did ash screamed "GET OFF" and ran out of the cabin tripping into the snow he layed on the snow and didnt move, he felt worthless like there was no hope in doing so.

woah" gary thought to himself.

Ash fell asleep in the cold snow, so gary thought it was for the best to bring him inside. Ash became more quiet in his sleep murmuring a few times no...no. and then some screams. but it was mostly just crying during his sleep. gary realized that the only way ash was going to confide in him, was to gain his trust. ash woke the next morning to homeade chicken noodle soup. ash sat in his bed and didnt say anything. he's been mute lately. gary set out ash a bowl on the table and walked away. when ash noticed that it was clear he walked from his bedroom and sat down, starting to eat. gary came over and sat across from ash, ash didnt move, just froze. gary said,

"Ash, the only way for you to get better is to tell someone whatws wrong"

"..."

"Please, just tell me the truth."

"..."

"I hope you know im not leaving until this is all resolved."

"..."

"fine, have it your way, tonight im going to make a fire outside since its just as cold inside as it is out there, you can join if you want"

"..."

gary took their bowls and cleaned them out as ash went back to bed and just layed there. gary wondered, what could have possibly been THAT bad?

it'd been a half hour since the fire had been lit and ash hadnt been outside yet, he was just about to go inside when he heard the door open, and light footsteps come from behind him that led to ash sitting across from him. for the first twenty minutes, neither of them said a word. until gary said,

"Ash, can you trust me?"

"..."

"Ash. im done playing games"

"...no."

"no what?"

"no i dont trust you"

"oh.."gary said

"Well, Why not" gary then said

"..."

"ash."

"..."

"ASH. im done playing games now knock it off!"

"leave."

"no"gary said

"..."

"Dont you even miss your parents? I miss mine and its only been a month how could you be so selfish, theymiss you"

"why would you miss YOUR parents" ash said

" What's that supposed to mean, ash!"

ash looked up with tears in his eyes,

"IT MEANS YOUR PARENTS ARE GOOD FOR NOTHING MONSTERS"

gary was going to fire back something brutal, but he saw pain the need for help in ash's eyes

"why,ash?"

ash began to cry harder then anyone gary's ever seen cry.

"remember when we were kids" ash said

"yes..." _duh who would remember a childhood_

"remember why we stopped being friends"

"no"

"i do."

".."

"your parents never did like me."

"dont be hard on yourself, of course they did"

ash's face got red, deep deep red. his veins popped ou-

"REALLY GARY? IS THAT WHY YOUR FATHER RAPED ME FOR 10 YEARS? IS THAT WHY THEY THREATENED ME THAT IF I TOLD ANYONE THAT THEY WOULD KILL MY MOTHER? IS THAT WHY THEY ENGRAVED YOUR NAME ONTO MY CHEST WITH KNIVES CALLING ME GAY? IS THAT WHY THEY DID THAT TO ME UNTIL I ENDED OUR FRIENDSHIP, BUT LIED AND KEPT DOING IT? IS THAT WHY YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR FILTHY FATHER?

ash cried and trembled and finally passed out from an anxiety attack. gary didnt do anything, he just sat by the fire with his jaw hanging wide open. he was speechless.


	8. Chapter 8 Uncovering Memories Forgotten

_Gary remembers things he thought were unimportant in his childhood_

Gary didn't know what to do, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. but he did, because the way ash looked couldn't say that he was lying. but, _his parents, why his_? but then it had occurred to him

_flashback_

Gary was having another 'conference' with his dad

"..but dad"

"NO BUTS GARY, THAT GAY FRIEND OF YOURS IS NOTHING BUT TROUBLE. "

"...hes not gay"

and with that his dad just gave a smirk and laughed.

_Back to present_

ash's eyes began to open wondering where he was until he saw gary. gary noticed that ash was awake and was looking at him. when ash saw gary he passed out again, falling onto the cold snow 'what the? again? but why when he saw gary? i never did anything bad to him!' thought gary. even though it was shocking, we still made progress.

ash woke up again, a little more calm than before.

"Gary?"  
"hm?" Gary responded

"did i tell you everyth-"

"yeah."

"how much?"

"my parents, listen ash im sorry i never knew abo-"

"that's not all." ash interrupted

what? more? but he kept silent. trying to silently comfort ash. After a long period of silence ash said something.

"you know how you never knew my father?"

"...yeah"

"well your father did that everyday and after he was done, i would go home and my father would beat me, calling me 'gay', 'weak', or 'wortheless' he would...he would take a hammer and beat me upside the face, until my face was unrecognizable.

"ash-"

"and then he would say that i could start over, that i could be something to be proud of. and whenever i tried to go to school i would get made fun of, people calling me ugly, stupid, 'gay face' was popular, also was 'boulder face' so bad that it came to a point where i would get beat up at the place i tried to escape from. and the teachers would always send me home, telling me that they will not accept my kind, that i made it hard for the students to concentrate. i never got an education."

gary started " ash im so sorr-"

ash interupted with a whisper "...no, im sorry. thats why im so stupid...stupid. im so sorry. i bring everyone down. they're all smarter. im just stupid"

"your not stupid" gary said

"you say so all the time, gary." ash said

gary was silent, it was true, gary always picked on ash calling him 'stupid, dumb, gay, weak, little. if only he'd known then. not to mention the fight that they had when they were kids. that must have killed ash.

_Flash back_

ash just got done with gary's father and was shaking in the corner, handcuffs still on.

"NOW. YOU LEAVE MY SON ALONE. OR I'LL KEEP DOING THIS"

ash was silent. the only noise was ash's crying and a few whimpers

ash had told gary to meet him ontop of the pallet town hill to talk, gary arrived next to ash and sat down, they were about 10 at the time

"gary theres something i need to say"

"no problem ash!"

"we...w-we cant be friends anymore"

"huh?"

"im sorry gary i dont think you understa-"

"no i understand perfectly fine. little ashy-boy over here needs to cut down on his gay."

ash began to cry, he wasnt going to tell anyone what was really going on, never. gary would be the last person he would've told.

"oh so now your gonna cry, your just as pathetic as my father told me you wer-

ash began shaking, turning red like he was going to explode. his hands clamped to his hair and rocking back and forth.

"stupid..." gary spat.

... and that was how gary left him.


	9. Chapter 9 Ash's Father

**back to present***_ Ash uncovers more of his past and we meet ash's father;)  
_

ash's eyes began to open wondering where he was until he saw gary. gary noticed that ash was awake and was looking at him. when ash saw gary he passed out again, falling onto the cold snow 'what the? again? but why when he saw gary? i never did anything bad to him!' thought gary. even though it was shocking, we still made progress.

ash woke up again, a little more calm than before.

"gary?"  
"hm?" gary responded

"did i tell you everyth-"

"yeah."

"how much?"

"my parents, listen ash im sorry i never knew abo-"

"thats not all." ash interupted

what? more? but he kept silent. trying to silently comfort ash. After a long period of silence ash said something.

"you know how you never knew my father?"

"...yeah"

"well your father did that everyday and after he was done, i would go home and my father would beat me, calling me 'gay', 'weak', or 'wortheless' he would...he would take a hammer and beat me upside the face, until my face was unrecognizable.

"ash-"

"and then he would say that i could start over, that i could be something to be proud of. and whenever i tried to go to school i would get made fun of, people calling me ugly, stupid, 'gay face' was popular, also was 'boulder face' so bad that it came to a point where i would get beat up at the place i tried to escape from. and the teachers would always send me home, telling me that they will not accept my kind, that i made it hard for the students to concentrate. i never got an education."

gary started " ash im so sorr-"

ash interupted with a whisper "...no, im sorry. thats why im so stupid...stupid. im so sorry. i bring everyone down. they're all smarter. im just stupid"

"your not stupid" gary said

"you say so all the time, gary. Plus, what would you even know, you have the fame, girls, fortune, education." ash said

gary was silent, it was true, gary always picked on ash calling him 'stupid, dumb, gay, weak, little. if only he'd known then. not to mention the fight that they had when they were kids. that must have killed ash.


	10. Chapter 10 Their Fight

_We learn what happened in their fight back when ash and gary were children_

_Flash back_

ash just got done with Gary's father and was shaking in the corner, handcuffs still on.

"NOW. YOU LEAVE MY SON ALONE. OR I'LL KEEP DOING THIS"

ash was silent. the only noise was ash's crying and a few whimpers

ash had told gary to meet him on-top of the pallet town hill to talk, gary arrived next to ash and sat down, they were about 10 at the time

"Gary there's something i need to say"

"no problem ash!"

"we...w-we cant be friends anymore"

"huh?"

"im sorry gary i dont think you understa-"

"no i understand perfectly fine. little ashy-boy over here needs to cut down on his gay."

ash began to cry, he wasnt going to tell anyone what was really going on, never. gary would be the last person he would've told.

"oh so now your gonna cry, your just as pathetic as my father told me you wer-

ash began shaking, turning red like he was going to explode. his hands clamped to his hair and rocking back and forth.

"stupid..." gary spat.

... and that was how gary left him.


	11. Chapter 11 Gary's Memories

_Present_

Gary realized what he really did. ash was just staring at the ground with tears in his eyes. he wasnt going to cry. gary noticed this and scooted closer to ash. ash moved away.

"ash...can you trust me?" gary repeated

"...no"

"Why Not! i cant help what happened in our past! I said things that i shouldnt have and i didnt mean them! Ash! You need to get over this i'm on top of a mountain trying to help you! "

ash just sat up quick and quietly walked over to his brick house

"fine, run from your problems!" gary said loudly to him as he left.

gary sat there for a couple of minutes before hearing a creak, he turned around and saw ash coming back outside.

"ash?"

ash came back to the fire and handed gary a mirror.

"whats this supposed to do?" gary spat.

" look into the mirror and youll see my problems."

gary looked into the mirror only to see his reflection with glasses drawn onto the mirror with marker. he quickly realized why ash never looked him in the eyes. ever.

" i look like-" gary said slowly

"him.-inside, and out" ash said.

gary had his dads eyes, hair, facial structure, and all his dad's cocky additude. but he was kinder than his dad. which made things different. ash could actually tell gary things, not that he wanted to, but the only way for gary to leave was for him to tell gary.

everything was silent. gary knew everything and could see ash's pain but couldnt say anything because he was a part of ash's problem. he was one of the bullies that beat him up. after the fight gary turned on ash and beat him and teased him. the G.G. or the 'gary-gang' would often find ash crying or whimpering in a corner or by a lake ( normally after a beating from his father or after gary's dad was done with him) and they would corner ash until someone took the first punch and then they all followed the suit. gary later left the gang when he found out that they would rape ash mocking him, saying "look hes crying!"-"dude they're probably tears of joy, hes so gay!"

"ash i dont know what to say"

"dont." ash whispered as he slugged away back into his house and into bed and didnt eat or say anything for the rest of the night.

_shit mabey i should just leave, im one of the roots of the problem. god why did i have to be such an ass!_


	12. Chapter 12 Something In Common

for the next few nights gary could hear ash whimper in his sleep " s-stupid. stupid. stupid" and then it would stop until it would repeat for hours.

gary woke up and saw ash was not in his bed, but he smelled something good so ash must have been in the kitchen. he walked out only to see a sad pikachu and a note saying "_goodbye_ -ash."

"uh. pikachu what does this mean?"

"pi..."

"hes not going t- oh god!"

gary ran out of the house panicked and nervous to find ash when he stopped and saw ash sitting on a steeper edge than the last one, this one was about a 200 foot drop and would surely kill ash

"ASH!"  
"leave me alone" ash spat at gary in a harsh tone.

"no"

"why cant you just LISTEN to me for once"

"...im listening"

gary started to walk towards ash who stood up

"take one step closer and ill jump even faster"

gary froze. Ash closed his eyes and let out a breath trying to reieve all his stress as he started to fall backwards.

"ASH NO"

ash began falling backwards off the cliff, hands in the air looking peaceful for once, gary ran after him and caught his hand before it was too late. ash began beating gary with his tiny fists screaming 'LET GO" "GET OFF" gary pulled ash up the cliff. ash was trembeling again.

"ash?"

"..."

"Ash." saying it with more tone in his voice

ash looked up with a painful expression on his face. Gary began doing something that ash didnt expected. gary removed his shirt, showing ash his cuts, burns, and bruises.

"your not alone, ash. i dont have it as bad as you, but i can cope with your feelings."

Ash's eyes widened when he saw an engraved "Ash" on gary's shoulder.

"hah. i guess you can say, we match." gary said

"listen my dad didnt do the things he did to you, to me but he still abused me. " and with the word abuse gary almost cried

"then why were you so mean to me?" ash said

"because i didnt know w-whaat you were going through"

Ash took off his shirt to reveal all his deeper bruises, cuts, gashes, burns, bumps on his skin, and the deeper and infected engraving 'Gary'

they both just stared at each other and began to cry. gary hugged ash, but ash didnt flinch or run away, he hugged gary back and they fell asleep in the snow right there.


End file.
